That Complicated Love
by AnonymousAJ
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Lucy diperebutkan oleh siswa-siswa populer di sekolah? Apakah yang akan dilakukan Natsu sebagai seorang sahabat yang sangat mencintai sahabat sejatinya itu? Bagaimana akhir dari kisah dua sahabt sejati ini? /GOMEN BAD SUMMARY/
1. Beginning of The Story

**Halo minna~ Jazuli Dragneel here~ /plakked/ saya Newbie disini, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu ^_^**

**Mohon Reviewnya yang banyak yaa~ Arigatoo Gozaimasu~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Hurt(?), Complicated Love Story(?).**

* * *

*Natsu's POV

"ARGGHHH!" aku berteriak sepuasnya dikamarku, tanpa seorangpun akan terganggu karena aku dirumah sendirian selama beberapa bulan mendatang "akhirnya mereka pergi~". Aku merebahkan badanku di kasurku yang ternyaman, berusaha menikmati hari-hariku bebas dari omelan orang tuaku dan rengekan adikku. Meskipun mereka tak sepenuhnya menyebalkan, aku sangat senang akan keadaan ini.

**-Natsu's POV end.**

* * *

Hari itu hari pertama libur musim panas dan yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Natsu adalah perginya Orang tua dan adiknya keluar negeri. Natsu sengaja tidak ikut liburan padahal setau orang tuanya Natsu lah yang selalu merengek untuk liburan keluar negeri.

"Aku harus bisa menghabiskan waktu Liburan dengan Lucy" Natsu berteriak dengan semangat sambil berlutut dengan satu kakinya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menekuk sikunya 90 derajat.

Dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju meja belajarny yang berada di sudut kamar, mengambil Handphone-nya dan memencet keypad berkali-kali, menulis dan menghapusnya, berusaha merangkai kata untuk seseorang disana.

"Yosh!" gumamnya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat itu. Kemudian mencari sebuah kontak. "Lucy.. Lucy.. Lucy.. nah ketemu!" dia memilih kontak lalu menekan 'Send'. "semoga dia mau..."

* * *

***Lucy's POV**

'drrtt drrtt' suara Handphone-nya bergetar. "Siapa ya?..." tanyanya harap harap cemas, berharap seseorang yang ada dalam pikirannya. "hmm? kok Natsu sih..." cibirnya melihat pesan singkat tersebut bukan dari orang yang diharapkannya, melainkan Natsu. Sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Yasudahlah... Berhubung dia tidak menghubungiku, lebih baik Natsu daripada tidak sama sekali" katanya berunding dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

Dia mulai menekan tombol-tombol kecil di Handphone-nya. Sesaat kemudian dia berteriak "arghh... kenapa dia baru menghubungi saat aku sudah setuju menghabiskan musim pada bersama Natsu!" Lucy bertiak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri melihat sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang.

**-Lucy's POV end.**

* * *

*Natsu's POV

"YYEEEAAAAAAAYYYYY!" Natsu berteriak sangat keras hingga burung-burung yang bertengger nyaman di atap rumah keluarga Dragneel terkejut dan terbang menjauhi rumah itu.

"Menghabiskan seluruh musim panas bersama Lucy!" teriaknya lagi

**-Natsu's POV end.**

* * *

Liburan musim panas akan dilalui Natsu dan Lucy bersama. Disatu sisi Natsu sangat senang karena dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat sejatinya sejak kecil itu. Tapi, disatu sisi Lucy sedikit kecewa karena terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan untuk melewatkan musim panas bersama Natsu.

* * *

"Hey! kau tak bisa seenaknya mengajak Lucy berlibur seperti itu!" kata Pria membentak. "Tentu bisa.. Kau siapanya Lucy bisa memaksa Lucy seperti itu?" kata lawan sang Pria dengan tenang dan santai. Apakah yang sedang terjadi?

Ternyata Natsu sedang bertengkar dengan Gray. Musuh bebuyutannya dalam hal apapun. Termasuk memperebutkan Lucy.

"hey Flame Head! Kenapa kau selalu egois dan memaksakan kehendakmu?! Jika Lucy ingin liburan denganku relakan dia!" bentak Gray pada Natsu yang jelas langsung dibalas Natsu "Aku sahabatnya dari kecil! Mau apa kau?! Lagian aku juga sudah ada janji dengannya dahulu kan? Siapa cepat dia dapat!" kata Natsu membalas Gray sambil menyilangkan tangnnya di dadanya dan berpikir sejenak untuk membalas kata-kata Gray selanjutnya.

Pertengkaran mereka yang biasa mereka lakukan-pun tak akan terhindarkan, saling pukul, saling ejek dan seolah tak kenal untuk sementara. Dan akan baikan beberapa jam sesudahnya. Siapapun tau itu. Sahabat yang takkan terpisahkan~

* * *

Natsu, Lucy dan Gray adalah siswa populer di sekolah mereka Fairy International Senior High School. Sebetulnya sekolah mereka tidak hanya setingkat SMA, namun mulai Elementary School, Junior High School, Senior High School dan University dan semua adalah sekolah populer dan elit. Mereka bertiga memang beruntung, karena mereka bertiga adalah salah tiga /? dari beberapa siswa yang masuk dengan Beasiswa karena kecerdasan mereka.

* * *

-once upon a time- /nak

"bagaimana liburan musim panasmu Lu-chan?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut biru dengan bando merah dikepalanya "huh, Gray dan Natsu terus berebut untuk bersamaku. Sangat mengganggu!" kata Lucy sambil menggembungkan pipinya "eh? Levy-chan bagaimana liburanmu?" lanjutnya bertannya. Dua sahabat kutu buku itu mulai bercerita panjang lebar dan tanpa henti. Tak sadar bahwa dua orang tak dikenal memperhatikan mereka dari luar kelas mereka.

* * *

"Hey Ice Brain! gara-gara kau liburanku bersama Lucy kacau!" teriak Natsu sambil berlari ke arah Gray yang sedang melamun sehingga memecahkan lamunan indahnya. "Apa maksudmu Flame Head?!" Balasnya sambil berteriak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Perkelahian antar dua sahabat populer itupun tak terhindarkan.

"AARRGHHH GRAY-SAMA! KALAHKAN KEPALA API ITU!" tiba-tiba orang orang bergerombol didekat mereka. Tak lupa para fans Gray ber-fansgirling-ria mendukung idolanya agar berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya. "NATSU-KUUNN! KAU HARUS MENANG!" fans Natsu pun tak kalah bersemangat.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?!" teriak seseorang dengan keras membuat semua kejadian itu berhenti dan menoleh ke satu arah. "E-Erza?!" teriak Natsu dan Gray yang sedang berkelahi secara bersama-sama "Lagi-lagi kalian" Erza mendekati mereka kemudian menyeret mereka entah kemana. "E-Erza! Maafkan kami!" pinta Natsu berteriak "YA! Aku setuju" kali ini Gray mendukung. Erza tak berkomentar, melihat tingkah dan pinta kedua sahabatnya itu. "nih! tugas kalian" dia menjatuhkan Gray dan Natsu di toilet sekolah. "Bersihkan sekarang juga atau akan ku hajar dan ku laporkan kalian ke Mavis-sensei" katanya mengancam dengan 'death glare'-nya.

"Hmm.. Dasar... Sudah dewasa tapi sifat masih anak-anak" kata seorang pria yang mengendap-endap melihat Natsu, Gray dan Erza.

"Jangan remehkan mereka, mereka saingan yang sangat berat bagi kita untuk mendapatkan Lucy" seseorang lainnya ikut berkomentar.

"tch.. Aku tak sudi menganggap mereka sebagai saingan Princess Lucy-ku~" timpal seseorang lainnya.

**Siapakah mereka sebenarnya? kenapa mereka selalu mengendap-endap?**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai xD ini fanfict pertama saya, gak banyak-banyak dulu deh ya :3 mohon reviewnya ya~ Arigatoo Gozaimasu~

Gomen kalo jelek TwT


	2. New Enemies

**Second Chapter nih minna~ hehe gomen kalau jelek ya :3 baru belajar ngarang~**

**mohon di Review ya~ Review Chapter 1 saya balas di Chapter 3 :v /nak**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Hurt(?), Complicated Love Story(?).**

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu sejak kejadian pertengkaran antara Natsu dan Gray, mereka tak pernah bertengkar lagi. Kalau bukan karena Erza sang Wakil Ketua Osis mungkin setiap hari kegiatan mereka itu akan terus terjadi. Ini baru Erza, masih si Wakil Ketua yang memberi mereka hukuman, bagaimana jika yang memberi hukuman itu sang Ketua Osis? mungkin dia tak akan memberi hukuman langsung. Jellal hanya suka mengadukan murid-murid macam mereka, murid-murid yang suka membuat kegaduhan disekolah. Ya. Jellal adalah Ketua Osis yang pendiam, cool dan idola dari 50% murid perempuan disekolah. Vokalis Grup Musik di sekolah yang sekaligus Ketua Grup itu bisa dibilang tegas. Memang dia tak memberi hukuman kepada mereka, tapi Laxus-sensei, Makarov-sensei, Mirajane-sensei lah yang akan memberi detensi pada 'Master' kegaduhan disekolah ini. Yup. Natsu dan Gray.

"Kenapa? Mereka berbuat ulah lagi? Perlu ku beritahukan pada Laxus-sensei?" kata seorang lelaki tampan berambut biru dan bertato di wajahnya sebagai tanda lahir kepada kekasihnya.

"heihei, jangan gegabah~ begitu-begitu mereka sahabatmu! Mereka juga anggota Grup Musikmu kan?" kata gadis berambut scarlet sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang ia sandarkan pada meja.

"tapi mereka keterlalu-" kata Jellal sang ketua Osis terhenti oleh jari telunjuk Erza yang diletakkan di bibir kekasihnya itu. Yap!. Erza dan Jellal. Sang Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Osis itu saling tertarik karena dipetemukan oleh organisasi paling bergengsi disekolah itu.

"sudahlah Jellal! Aku yakin mereka akan sadar! Kau menyadari sudah satu bulan mereka tak bertengkar?" kata Erza memotong perkataan Jellal.

"hmm baiklah jika itu maumu Erza~ tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas ini, Oke?" katanya pendek sedikit memperingatkan Erza sambil meninggalkan bangku Erza. "ini tanggung jawabku" jawab Erza pelan.

* * *

Disaat yang sama, ditempat lain, terdengar suara yang sangat mengganggu, 'grrook grookk'. Yup. Suara dengkuran yang saling bersautan itu muncul dari ruang Grup Musik. Ruang spesial bagi Grup musik Fairy International High School yang terkenal akan prestasi membanggakan mereka. Terlihat Natsu dan Gray sedang tidur berdampingan didalam ruangan itu, di atas lantai, tanpa alas apapun, langsung bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu halus yang sangat bersih.

"hoaaammmm" suara Natsu yang menguap tanda bahwa ia terpaksa untuk terjaga, masih ingin meneruskan aktifitasnya namun tidak bisa. "oi oi Ice Brain! Bangun! Kita harus masuk kelas!" teriak Natsu tepat ditelinga Gray, yang otomatis langsung membuat pria yang suka 'naked' didepan umum ini terbangun. "iya aku tau Flame Head baka!" balas Gray berteriak ditelinga Natsu dan langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu. "oi aku duluan! hoaam" kata Gray sambil menguap dan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Natsu.

* * *

Natsu dan Gray sama-sama kelas 2 SMA namun berbeda Kelas. Jika Natsu kelas 2-A kelas unggulan disekolah itu, Gray yang terlihat seharusnya lebih cerdas dari Natsu malah berada di kelas 2-D yang merupakan kelas biasa. Natsu juga punya keberuntungan lain. Di kelas 2-A dia bersama dengan Lucy dan Lissana yang notabene adalah 2 dari 5 Gadis tercantik di sekolah. Jika sekelas sih mungkin bukan sebuah keberuntungan, namun menjadi sahabat keduanya adalah suatu anugrah.

* * *

"Kenapa harus kehilangan kunci ruang musik segala sih!" gumam Natsu sambil berlari ke kelas. Setelah ditinggal Gray tadi, Natsu terus mencari kunci ruang musik agar dapat meninggalkan ruang itu dengan tenang, eh tapi kuncinya malah hilang entah kemana.

"woah!" teriak natsu ngos-ngosan berusaha mendapatkan kembali nafasnya setelah lelah berlari.

"eh? Natsu? Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Lucy sebagai orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaan Natsu.

"e-eh? bukannya seharusnya ini jam pelajarannya Mirajane-sensei?' tanya Natsu sedikit ketika heran tak mendapati seorangpun sedang mengajar dikelasnya. "kemana dia?" tanyanya lagi pada Lucy.

"Neesan sedang keluar kota Natsu" saut Lissana sambil tetap sibuk mencatat tugas dipapan tulis.

"souka... lalu kenapa dikelas sebelah ramai sekali?" ke-kepo-an Natsu muncul kembali. "bukankah itu kelas D? kelasnya Gray kan? Laxus-sensei kan?" Natsu terus nyerocoh bertanya.

"Laxus-sensei tidak mau mengajar karena tidak diberi salam perpisahan dari Mirajane-sensei katanya... entah kenapa ada guru labil seperti itu" jelas Levy pada Natsu tidak lepas konsentrasi saat membaca buku, ya itu adalah hobi Levy sang kutu buku.

Sambil sedikit mengatur nafasnya, Natsu mulai berjalan menuju bangkunya disamping Lucy. "hei Luce, kau ada waktu malam minggu ini?" tanya Natsu mencoba memecang keheningan.

"malam minggu? Tentu tidak baka! Malam minggu ini Lucy akan kencan bersamaku" jawab seseorang dibalik pintu kelas 2-A. Sejenak semua orang diam menunggu orang itu menunjukkan wajahnya. "heh? Siapa kau?" tanya Lucy dan Natsu bersamaan.

Orang itupun akhirnya menunjukkan wajah tampannya. "KYAAAAA!~ STING-SAMA!" teriak beberapa orang gadis dari kelas 2-A sampai terdengar keseluruh lorong kelas 2. "ah? Sting-san? umm bukankah kita belum membuat janji? Lagian kalaupun kita keluar itu bukan berarti kencan" kata Lucy mencoba tenang walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya sangat senang diajak kencan seorang Sting Eucliffe ynag notabene siswa paling populer meskipun kebanyakan murid perempuan lebih menyukai Jellal, Sting tetaplah murid paling populer.

"hmm.. Jadi kau tidak mau?" tanya Sting menggoda Lucy. Tatapan Natsu berubah menjadi tatapan emosi. "tch. Pria macam apa kau suka memaksa wanita?" cibir Natsu geram sambil terus menatap Sting.

"e-eh? B-bukan begitu Sting-san~ Aku mau jika saja kau mengajakku baik-baik" Jawaban Lucy tersebut membuat Natsu terbelalak kaget "T-Tapi-" tetapi kata-kata Natsu yang terbata-bata berhasil diserobot Sting. "hei! tenanglah Natsu! Aku hanya ingin mengambil waktuku bersama Lucy yang terlanjur liburan bersamamu! Seharusnya dia bersamaku saat itu!" balas Sting sambil emosi.

"Hey! Ada apa ini?" pasangan pemimpin OSIS tiba-tiba muncul disana. "Sting! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jellal sedikit emosi karena terjadi hal yang paling ia tidak sukai, yaitu keributan. "Sting! Jangan bikin masalah dengan adik kelas!" teriak Erza membuat semua siswa yang melihat itu ber-sweatdrop-ria.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe adalah anak seorang pengusaha kaya yang mempunyai banyak perusahaan diseluruh jepang bahkan diseluruh dunia. Tampan, berambut blondie dengan anting dikedua telinganya. Atlit baseball berbakat disekolah. Kelas 3-A

Natsu Dragneel adalah anak seorang pengusaha sederhana yang lumayan sukses. Tampan, Pintar, Baik dan Berbakat. Anggota Grup Musik Fairy International High School pemegang Gitar. Kelas 2-A

Gray Fullbuster adalah seorang sederhana, dari keluarga sederhana, namun kepintarannya membuatnya dapat masuk ke Fairy International High School bagian Drum alias Drummer hebat. Kelas 2-D

Erza Scarlet adalah seorang tegas, Wakil Ketua Osis. Kekasih dari Jellal Fernandes sang Ketua Osis. Anggota dari Komisi Disiplin Fairy International High School. Kelas 3-A

Jellal Fernandes adalah Ketua Osis. Kekasih dari sang Wakil, Erza Scarlet. Ketua dari Grup Musik Fairy International High School. Bagian Vokalis. Idola dari lebih dari 50% murid Fairy International High School. Kelas 3-A

Lucy Heartfillia adalah seorang murid perempuan biasa. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha kaya sahabat dari Keluarga Dragneel. Juga mitra kerja Dragneel Inc. perusahaan ayah Natsu. Ketua klub Olimpiade Sains. Seorang gadis yang cerdas, baik dan ramah. salah satu Fans Jellal dan Sting. Kelas 2-A.

* * *

"tch. Sting gegabah. Dia juga merusak rencanaku. Dia bisa menjadi saingan yang cukup berat. Tapi Natsu-lah masalah utamanya" gumam seseorang dari jauh yang melihat kejadian itu. Kemudian memalingkan pandangan dan berjalan menjauh.

Siapa lagi kah orang tersebut? yang mengaku sebagai saingan Natsu dan Sting dalam mendapatkan Lucy?

* * *

Yo Done~ RnR dong minna TwT apa aja yang kurang dari FF saya =w= Arigatoo Gozaimasu~


	3. New Story

**Hiro Mashima's Property~**

**Warning of OOC, Typo, Alay, Complicated Love Story(?) Hurt/Comfort /?**

* * *

**.**

"TADAIMAA!" Teriak Natsu sambil membanting pintu dan langsung berlari ke dalam rumah sehabis menendang sepatunya entah kemana, langsung menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

"Hey! Niichan! Jangan banting pintu kayak gitu dong, kan yang didalam kaget! untung okaasan sama otousan sedang pergi!" balas seorang gadis SMP berambut biru panjang tergerai yang merupakan adik Natsu.

"Gomenne! Wendy! Aku sedang badmood!" Natsu kembali balas berteriak sebelum masuk kamarnya dan kembali membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"NIICHAN!" Teriak Wendy kesal atas tingkah menyebalkan kakaknya yang sedang badmood itu. "SILAHKAN SAJA KALAU BADMOOD! JANGAN LAMPIASKAN PADA PINTU DONG!" Kata Wendy sebal dan asal ceplos berbicara.

"GOMENNE~" Jawab Natsu singkat yang diyakini Wendy, bahwa Natsu tidak mendengarkan apa yang barusan ia Katakan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Tch. Apa-apa Sting tadi itu.. Sialan.. Kenapa juga Lucy menganggapinya dengan wajah memerah seperti itu? itu.. itu... itu membuatku sebal!" kata Natsu sebal sambil mengingat kejadian tadi siang kemudian berusaha melupakannya. "Lucee! Kenapa kau harus dikelilingi cowo-cowo kece?!" teriak Natsu sebal lalu menutup mukanya dengan bantal dan berteriak dengan keras.

-ditempat lain-

"AHH! AKU TAK PERCAYA STING-SAN MENGAJAKKU KENCAN" Lucy bicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menata sepatunya di rak. "Tadaima!" kata Lucy dengan nada ceria karena ulah Sting tadi siang.

"Okaerinasai~" jawab Layla Heartfilia singkat. Yup. Layla adalah ibunda dari Lucy Heartfilia. Orang yang mewariskan suatu kecantikan pada paras Lucy.

"Hey! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Jade Heartfilia, ayah dari Lucy sambil tetap memegang korannya tetapi pandangannya tajam ke arah Lucy.

"Huh. Itu pasti Sting, Jade." jawab Layla sambil mengaduk secangkir kopi yang ia buatkan untuk suaminya. "Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Lucy bertingkah aneh seperti itu." kata Layla sambil melirik Lucy dengan lirikan menggoda.

"Ish! Ibu ngomong apasih, bukan apa-apa kok!" Lucy protes sambil berusaha menutupi semburat merah dipipinya.

"OHH! Jadi si Blondie itu yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Memang apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?" gantian Jade yang menggoda Lucy kali ini.

"uhh... Dia mengajakku kencan, pada malam ming-" Kali ini trick yang biasa tak berhasil ini membuat Jade dan Layla bengong, kaget karena Lucy keceplosan. Lucy langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan halusnya.

"KENCAN?!" Teriak Jade dan Layla bersamaan. Kemudian mereka terdiam.

"umm.. i-iya.." jawab Lucy sambil tertunduk. "boleh kan?" lanjut Lucy ragu-ragu dalam bertanya.

**-beberapa saat-**

Jade dan Layla diam dan saling menatap selama beberapa lama yang hanya ditatap cemas oleh Lucy. Setelah cukup puas untuk bercakap-cakap di pikiran mereka, akhirnya mereka kembali melihat ke arah Lucy. "TIDAK!" Jawab mereka serentak sambil sedikit men-'death glare' Lucy dengan tatapan seolah-soal akan membunuh seseorang.

"e-eh? tap-tapi kenapa?" Lucy sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban orang tuanya yang tidak mengijinkannya keluar untuk kencan dengan Sting. "ini kesempatan emas, Ibu! Ayah! Kapan lagi aku diajak kencan murid terpopuler di sekolah!" lanjut Lucy terus membujuk orang tuanya agar diperbolehkan untuk pergi.

"Kenapa bukan Natsu? Dia lebih baik!" tanya Jade ketus mendengar pertanyaan Lucy.

Nampaknya, kedua orang tua Lucy sangat tidak suka Sting karena merupakan anak dari lawan pemilik perusahaan Jade itu.

Karena kekecewaan yang terlalu dalam(?) Lucy langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras. "memang apa salah Sting-san?" tanya Lucy pada siapapun yang sekiranya mengetahui jawabannya, namun jelas tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar. "hiks...hiks..." Lucy menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"tch.. apa jadinya malam mingguku kali ini... huff" Natsu menggumam kesal sambil membersihkan gitarnya walaupun sudah terlihat bersih.

Hari itu hari sabtu, hari yang sebenarnya sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Lucy dan Sting. Namun kabar dari Lucy yang belum didengar Sting mungkin menyakitkan ditelinga Sting. Pasalnya dua kali rencana kencan Sting dan Lucy gagal. Tapi, ini mungkin kabar gembira di telinga Natsu karena mempunyai kesempatan untuk kembali mengajak Lucy keluar untuk jalan-jalan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Lucy berjalan sambil menunduk dan menekuk mukanya lemas. 'Huh, menyebalkan' kata-kata itulah yang selalu terpikirkan oleh Lucy selama perjalanan ke sekolah.

'BRUK'

Karena keteledoran Lucy secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang didepan gerbang sekolah.

"i-ittai" rengek Lucy yang terjatuh sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit pusing karena tabrakan.

"eh? Gomenne! aku tidak sengaja" kata seseorang yang menabrak Lucy dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Lucy untuk menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri.

"tak apa.. ini salahku karena melamun.. eh? Kau kan...?" Lucy sedikit kaget ketika melihat wajah orang yang membantunya.

Sesaat Lucy tertegun melihat sosok pria didepannya. Terus menatapnya sambil bengong dan dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"HEY! LUCY! BUKA MATAMU KALAU BERJALAN! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA MENABRAK LOKE-SAMA!" Teriak para fans dari Pria tersebut. Loke, sang ketua Komisi Disiplin. Anggota baseball club disekolah. Juga pemain inti di Football club. dan Bassist Grup Musik Fairy International High School.

"L-Loke-san? eh hontouni-gomenasai!" Lucy langsung menunduk didepan pria itu.

"eh? bukan salahmu kok" kata Loke sambil memegang kedua bahu Lucy sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sifat playboynya-pun muncul kembali. "lagian juga salahku. Sebenarnya tadi aku bisa menghindar, namun karena melihat keindahan wajahmu bahkan kakiku tak dapat bergerak untuk menjauhimu" Loke mulai melakukan 'gombal' andalannya untuk mengikat hati wanita.

"AARRGGHH! LOKE-SAMA! AKU JUGa MAUU!" teriak salah seorang fans Loke yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Kericuhan-pun terdengar dari murid-murid perempuan yang berada disekitar Loke dan Lucy.

Wajah Lucy berubah menjadi semerah tomat kemudian langsung berlari menuju kepintu masuk sekolah. Loke hanya dapat memandanginya dari jauh.

"Siapa dia? Dalam pandangan pertama saja dia mampu memikat hatiku" kata Loke bertanya pada diri sendiri, bertanya-tanya tentang Lucy.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Luce!" panggil seorang berambut salmon pada Lucy sang blondie yang menjadis Gadis terpopuler nomor 1 di Fairy International High School. Mengalahkan Erza, Ultear dan Meredy yang merupakan peringkat 3 tertinggi dalam chart 5 gadis terpopuler disekolah. Erza, Ultear, Meredy, Lissana dan Lucy. Entah mengapa hal ini membuat banyak murid perempuan sedikit sinis kepada Lucy karena semua murid laki-laki terpopuler suka terhadap Lucy kecuali Jellal yang sudah menjadi milik sang wakil, Erza.

"hmm? ada apa Natsu?" tanya Lucy sedikit malas menanggapi sahabatnya itu.

"Ku dengar kalau kau tidak jadi pergi bersama Sting yang menyebalkan itu?" tanya Natsu bersemangat menanyakan kejelasan kabar burung tersebut.

"eh? kau tau darimana? Iya.. aku tidak jadi keluar dengannya" jawab Lucy jujur karena memang diajarkan untuk tidak pernah berbohong dalam keluarganya ataupun dalam masyarakat.

"entah.. hehe... Bagaimana kalau denganku?' tanya Natsu sambil menunjukkan grins khas miliknya dengan antusias dan bersemangat.

"hmm... okelah, daripada tidak ada kegiatan dirumah" jawab Lucy setengah pasrah.

"YEAAAYYY!" Natsu berteriak bahagia sambil loncat-loncat tidak jelas dan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya ke udara.

Sting yang sedari tadi melihat percakapan Lucy dan Natsu langsung berlari kearah Natsu dan memuluknya.

"HEY! APA MAKSUDMU!" Natsu yang terkapar dilantai menatap Sting marah dengan tatapan membunuh.

"HEY! STING-SAN! HENTIKAN!" Lucy langsung menghapiri Natsu yang terjatuh dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau bocah sialan! Dua kali kencanku dan Lucy gagal!" Teriak Sting sambil menunjuk tepat di wajah Natsu.

"Sudahlah Sting-san! Ini bukan karena Natsu, ini karena orang tuaku tidak mengijinkanku keluar bersamamu. Gomen" jawab Lucy sambil memeriksa wajah sahabatnya itu. "Daijoubu ka, Natsu?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

Sting yang kesal melihat hal itu pun langsung berjalan menjauh sambil mencibir Natsu.

"tch.. Dia itu kenapa sih?" tanya Natsu sambil mengelus pipinya.

"huhh.. Akhir-akhir ini semua orang aneh.. Ayolah kita ke kelas" ajak Lucy pada Natsu sambil menggandeng tangan Natsu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

***Sting's POV**

"tch bocah menyebalkan. Kalau dia bukan sahabat Lucy, mungkin akan sangat mudah menyingkirkannya dalam persaingan" gumam Sting sambil menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangannya dam memandangi jendela kelas.

"Sudah kubilang jangan gegabah! Kau tau ini akan menjadi semakin sulit bodoh!" kata seseorang dibelakang Sting tiba-tiba menyambar kata-kata Sting.

"Sialan kau! Kau mengaku sahabatku tetapi kau ikut bersaing memperebutkan Lucy" balas Sting geram.

"Kita memang sahabat! Bukan berarti masalah percintaan kita tidak boleh berebut kan?" jawab sang lawan bicara enteng.

"huh. Kau mengaku ikut memperebutkan tapi belum melakukan tindakan apa-apa. Pecundang" ejek Sting mulai terbawa emosi walaupun sang lawan bicara adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ini bukan masalah tindakan yang kita ambil. tetapi Strategi" jawab sang pria enteng sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sting.

"tch... Sialan kau Rogue.." Sting mencibir.

**-Sting's POV end.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Daijoubu ne" Jawab Natsu cuek sambil menuju bangkunya. Natsu duduk sebangku dengan Lucy jadi mereka terus bergandengan sampai ke tempat duduknya.

"Kau kenapa Natsu? Ini pasti gara-gara kau ya? Lucy?" tanya Lissana sinis sambil sesekali melirik Lucy.

"Eh? umm kalian ini ada apasih sebenarnya" tanya Levy tiba-tiba memotong percakapan mereka. Berusaha agar Lissana tidak memulai menunjukkan kecemburuannya.

"umm... maksudmu apa Levy-chan?" tanya Lucy heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Levy tidak menjawab dengan perkataan namun langsung menunjuk tangan Lucy dan Natsu yang berpegangan. Lissana yang melihat tangan mereka langsung geram dan wajahnya menjadi merah padam karena cemburu. Tapi, Lucy dan Natsu masih belum menyadari dan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dan saling menatap, Lucy tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa sejak insiden Sting, mereka tidak melepaskan gandengan mereka.

"EH?" Lucy langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Natsu. Dan wajahnya langsung memunculkan semburat merah yang menyala.

"Eh? Ano gomenna Luce" Natsu ikut tersadar saat Lucy melepaskan tangannya. Mukanya langsung memerah dan langsung memalingkannya.

"HAHAHA!" tawa Levy senang karena berhasil membuat dua sahabatnya salah tingkah.

Lissana hanya terdiam geram.

Sementara dua sahabat sejati yang saling menunjukkan salah tingkah mereka, serta gadis kecil berambut biru yang sedang sibuk tertawa lepas dan gadis berambut perak pendek yang berusaha menahan perasaan cemburunya. Dipojok ruang kelas 2-A, seseorang memperhatikan tingkah mereka sambil mencibir.

"tch.. awas kau Lucy! kenapa kau selalu menarik perhatian pria-pria populer! Bahkan Gray-sama! kenapa kau? kenapa bukan aku?!" kata seorang gadis dengan begitu kesalnya.

"eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang duduk disamping gadis itu karena melihat tingkah anehnya.

"e-eh? ano... etto... daijoubu desu" jawab gadis itu sedikit gugup dan patah-patah.

**.**

* * *

**Rogue, sahabat Sting. Siapakah dia? dan apa rencana yang dibuatnya demi mendapatkan hati Lucy?**

**Serta, siapa gadis yang mengaku fans Gray itu? Kenapa dia begitu geram karena kepopuleran Lucy diantara murid laki-laki yang populer disekolah? dan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Lucy?**

**-Ketahui di chapter selanjutnya- xD /gampared**

* * *

**Yo! Minna! Chapter 3 done! Mohon ditengok dan mohon Reviewnya~ arigatoo dan gomenna jika banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ._.**

**eh ini balesan buat reviewnya xD**

**.**

**.**

**YU: ahaha Arigatoo :3 atashi emang suka bikin penasaran kok /nak**

**TheZarkMon: Jangan iri xD gaenak loh kalo diperebutin ._. /soktau**

**sykisan: ha'i xD atashi juga Fansnya Lucy ._. Levy juga xD Lucy-san wa daisuki desu! /nak (9*^*)9**

**zuryuteki: ha'i! siap bos! 'w')7 **

**.**

**.**

**Arigatoo minna xD**


	4. Beginning of The Problems

**Konnichiwa minna ^^ UPDATED 4th chapter~**

**Jangan bosen baca Fic ini ya ^^ Arigatoo~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Hurt(?), Complicated Love Story(?).**

* * *

**Bale sreview nih~ **

**penelopi: ha'i! saya usahakan lebih baik yang mendatang ^^ Arigatoo~**

**Erine28: saya yang dapetin Lucy (っ****˘з˘)っ**

**zuryuteki: saya ikut terpikat juga xD /geplaked**

**TheZarkMon: haha bisa jadi xD mungkin lebih rumit dari cinta segitiga haha:3**

**Arigatou reviewnya~**

* * *

-Hari Minggu-

"Oniichan! Ayolah jangan galau begitu! Ayo makan ini sudah siang! Niichan belum keluar dari kemarin!" teriak Wendy dari depan pintu kamar Natsu.

"Ayolah sayang, nanti kau sakit" seorang wanita dibelakang Wendy berusaha merayu Natsu agar mau keluar dari kamarnya. Grandine. Ibu Natsu dan Wendy.

"Oi! Kau kenapa?" tanya orang lain dibelakang mereka sambil berteriak dan sesekali mengetuk pintu.

"Aku tak ingin makan Papa! Mama!" Natsu yang sedari tadi hanya bersandar ditembok sambil menekuk kakinya mulai berbicara, menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang diluar kamarnya. Hanya merenung sepanjang malam, tanpa tidur sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"Ayolah sayang, kau bisa bercerita ke kami" bujuk Grandine dengan wajah khawatir dan memandangi Igneel.

"Hei pria! Cengeng sekali! Kau pria atau wanita sih?!" Ejek Igneel yang langsung ditatap sinis oleh Grandine dan Wendy.

Tapi nyatanya strategi Igneel yang asal-asalan itu berhasil. Suara daun pintu terbuka terdengar ditelinga mereka sehingga serentak menatap pintu kamar anaknya itu.

Rambut salmon lah yang pertama terlihat keluar dari pintu disusul wajah tanpa emosi seorang remaja yang tidak lain anak sulung keluarga itu.

"AKU PRIA! AKU TIDAK CENGENG!" kata-kata itulah yang pertama muncul dari mulut sang remaja, dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan raut muka emosi, namun justru membuat anggota keluarga yang lain tersenyum.

"Akhirnya niichan keluar!" gadis berambut biru tergerai itu langsung memeluk tubuh kakaknya, seperti sudah beberapa tahun tidak keluar, saking khawatirnya dengan kondisi sang kakak. "Doushite oniichan?" tanya Wendy saat masih memeluk kakaknya.

"Hei bocah kau kenapa?" tanya sang ayah yang juga berambut salmon kepada sang anak yang sedang mengalami kesedihan itu.

"perhalus kata-katamu sayang" kata sang ibunda sambil mencubit perut Igneel yang kemudian disambut pelukan oleh Igneel ke Grandine.

"huh Papa dan Mama selalu romantis" kata kedua anaknya bersamaan sambil tetap sedang berpelukan. Yang kemudian diteruskan oleh suara tertawa dari keluarga bahagia itu.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Mungkin keadaanku sedang tidak baik, tapi mereka selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum" bisikku pada diriku sendiri di dalam hati. "Aku bangga dan merasa senang ada disini" aku menunjukkan grins khasnya sambil tertawa bersama keluarganya.

"akankah bisa terus seperti ini?" tanyaku pada dirinku sendiri yang kemudian diikuti ekspresi wajahku yang sedih, dan membuat mereka kembali khawatir.

**-Natsu's POV end**

* * *

"eh? kau kenapa lagi sih Natsu?"tanya sang ayah dengan nada heran melihat ekspresi anaknya yang sebelumnya gembira, kembali menunjukkan kesedihannya.

"e-eh? Daijoubu desu otousan" jawab Natsu sambil memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum didepan keluarga kecilnya.

"sudah berhubung Natsu sudah keluar ayo makan!" kata Grandine sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat tangan tinggi.

"AYE SIR!" teriak Igneel, Natsu dan Wendy bersamaan.

* * *

Sementara itu, ditempat lain. "Hiks.. Hiks..." suara seseorang sedang menangis diruangannya. Didalam rumah besar Heartfilia Mansion. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lucy. Anak tunggal pewaris segala harta keluarga Heartfilia.

'CKLEK'

Suara pintu kamarnya terbuka dan membuat Lucy tersentak dan otomatis menoleh.

"Ayah? Ibu?" tanya Lucy terkejut dan menyeka air matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi Lucy?" Layla memberanikan diri bertanya pada Lucy tentang apa yang membuatnya menangis.

"Lucy wa daijoubu!" Kata Lucy sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

* * *

***FLASHBACK ON***

Malam minggu. Banyak orang bilang itu saat yang tepat digunakan untuk berkencan. Mungkin itu yang sebenarnya berada diotak gadis blondie cantik dan pintar itu. Taoi kenapa dia malah harus melewatkannya bersama sahabatnya sang pemilik rambut salmon.

Berjalan-jalan ditaman benar-benar tidak membuat mood Lucy menjadi baik. Apalagi bersama kepala salmon, Natsu. Itu hanya akan membuat kepala Lucy semakin pusing.

"Seharusnya aku disini bersama Sting-san, kenapa malah Natsu?" gumamnya dalam hati sambil berjalan disamping Natsu.

"Luce..." gumam Natsu pelan memanggil nama Lucy.

Lucy tidak menjawab, hanya sedikit menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Sayang sekali..." Natsu berhenti berbicara, menggantungkan perkataannya. Membuat Lucy heran dan ingin tahu.

"Kenapa Natsu? Ceritakanlah..." Lucy berkata pelan dengan lembut.

Natsu hanya diam. Mereka terus berjalan. Lucy tau ini sesuatu yang berat dikatakan bagi Natsu.

"Sayang sekali... kau disini bersamaku... seharusnya kau disini bersama orang yang kau sukai... Sting.. bukan pecundang sepertiku" kata Natsu setelah membulatkan pikirannya untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan berhasil membuat Lucy diam sambil melongo.

"Hmm.. ti-" sesaat Lucy ingin menaggapi perkataan Natsu sebelum pria disebelahnya tiba-tiba memotong perkataanya.

"Ini bukanlah sepenuhnya yang ku inginkan.. Benar, memang aku sangat senang bisa jalan dengan mu mungkin 120point" kata Natsu dengan beberapa hal yang hanya dipahami dirinya sendiri, Lucy hanya menunggu Natsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Tapi mengetahui bahwa kau sedih.. Kau tidak senang jalan denganku, sama seperti minus 150point" Lanjut Natsu. Lucy mulai memahami jalan pembicaraan Natsu.

"janga-" Lucy hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kembali disela oleh kata-kata Natsu.

"Kau tahu rasanya minus 30point? Lebih baik melihat orang yang ku sukai berjalan dengan orang lain, daripada kau berjalan dengan orang yang kau suka tetapi dia merasa sedih" kata Natsu lirih, mencoba menguatkan hatinya dengan keadaan yang minus menurutnya. Sementara dipihak lain, Lucy langsung berhenti berjalan setelah mendengar kata-kata Natsu. Seolah-olah dia merasakan apa yang dirasakan sahabatny itu. Rasa sakit yang tidak terungkapkan, tapi Natsu berhasil menahannya, dia memendamnya begitu lama. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukan Lucy? hatinya tertancap panah Sting.

Sekitar 30menit mereka diam tanpa komentar sedikitpun, sepatah katapun tidak muncul dibibir mereka.

Sampai sesuatu mengejutkan mereka...

"STING?!" Natsu dan Lucy berteriak bersama dan menutup mulutnya bersama juga. Beruntung Sting tidak mendengar teriakan mereka. Lucy mengajak Natsu untuk membuntuti Sting.

"eh? Itu Lissana kan?" tanya Lucy pada Natsu yang berada dibelakangnya sambil menunjuk kearah seorang wanita yang dihampiri oleh Sting.

"Sepertinya..." jawab Natsu lemah. Sambil memalingkan pandangannya.

Tanpa diduga, Lissana dan Sting ber'cipika-cipiki' tanpa mengetahui kalau diperhatikan Lucy dan Natsu.

Lucy langsung berlari dan mengabaikan walau dipanggil Natsu berkali-kali. "Luce!" Natsu mengejar Lucy yang bertingkah aneh.

***FLASHBACK OFF***

* * *

Lucy dan Natsu menjelaskan kepada keluarga masing-masing dengan cerita yang sama.

**-Dragneel Mansion-**

"hmm jadi seperti itu" kata Igneel men'dahem' ria mendengar cerita Natsu.

"Semacam cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya Grandine sambil mengelus pundak anaknya.

"Ini hanya masalah waktu Niichan, masalahnya pada Lucy-nee~" kata Wendy gantian berkomentar.

"Tapi Lucy hanya menganggapku sahabat.. Takkan lebih

Satu keluarga itu hanya bisa melongo melihat siswi SMP itu berkata begitu bijak.

Sementara ditempat lain.

**-Heartfilia Mansion-**

"ini masalahnya pada dirimu sayang.. Pada hatimu.. Natsu mencintaimu tulus karena kau sahabatnya" Layla membuka komentar terhadap cerita anaknya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Grandine hanya bisa mengelus rambut anaknya yang sedang menangis.

"Anak itu sama seperti ayahnya.. Playboy gadungan" komentar Jade ketus karena anak pemimpin lawan perusahaannya itu menyakiti hati anaknya.

Lucy masih terus menangis dipelukan sang bunda.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ruang musik selalu menyetel lagu yang disalurkan ke pengeras suara disekolah, semua pengeras suara dihubungkan. Tujuannya agar murid-murid sekolah bersemangat untuk menerima pelajaran setelah satu hari berlibur disetiap minggunya.

Jellal sang ketua Grup Musik datang terlalu pagi hari itu. "Sial, aku bosan harus datang pertama dan harus menunggu mereka. Semuanya selalu telat" gumam Jellal kesal sambil menelusuri koridor menuju ruang musik.

Jellal hendak membuka pintu ruang musik, tetapi terhenti karena mendengar suara genjrengan gitar dari dalam. Jellal berusaha mendengarkan lagi, ada suara seseorang menyusul seiring genjrengan pada senar gitar trsebut.

* * *

**And now I try hard to make it**

**I just wanna make you proud**

**I'm never gonna be good, e****nough for you**

**I can't pretend that I'm alright**

** And you can't change me**

**.  
'Cause we lost it all**

**Nothing lasts forever**

** I'm sorry I can't be Perfect**

** Now it's just too late**

**And we can't go back**

**I'm sorry I can't be Perfect**

**(Simple Plan - Perfect)**

* * *

Begitulah suara merdu itu menghibur telinga sang kaichou. "Kenapa bukan Natsu yang menjadi vokalis? Bahkan suaranya lebih bagus dari milikku" seru Jellal dalam hati.

Masih sibuk dalam pikirannya, Jellal kembali mendengar suara indah itu mulai mengumandangkan lagu. Yang juga disertai petikan indah dari gitar sang pemilik suara.

* * *

**I open my eyes, I try to see but i'm blinded by the white light**

**I can't remember how, I can't remember why, I'm lying here tonight**

**And i can't stand the pain**

**And i can't make it go away**

**No i can't stand the pain**

**.**

Entah kenapa suara indah tersebut terdengar menyakitkan saat menelaah lirik yang dinyanyikan. Jelas... Isi hati sang penyanyi sedang kacau saat ini, ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak buahnya itu? Berbagai pertanyaan melintas dikepala si pendengar. Rasa sakit bagaikan tersalurkan, walaupun suasana hati sang pendengar tidaklah kacau, bahkan bisa dibilang sedang gembira. Sesaat dia membuyarkan berbagai pikiran yang sedang melintas. Mencoba untuk mendengarkan kembali, suara emas yang menggema.

**.**

**Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound but no one hears me**

**I'm slipping off the edge. I'm hanging by a thread. I want to start this over again**

**So i try to hold, on to a time when.. Nothing mattered, and i can't explain, what happened and i can't erase the things that i've done...**

_**NO I CAN'T**_

_**.**_

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan terdengar sangat menyakitkan, penuh dengan frustasi, diisi oleh berbagai keputus asaan. "Natsu..." terdengar suatu suara dari belakang sang Ketua. "Erza..." satu kata, sebuah nama yang diucapkan Jellal ketika menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang membisikkan nama yang pemilik suara emas. Terlihat wajah sedih gadis berambut scarlet saat mendengar alunan musik indah nan menyedihkan tersebut. Jellal langsung memeluk sang kekasih yang mulai meneteskan air mata karena mendengar lagu Natsu. Suara tersebut kembali terdengar, namun dengan lirih, seperti sakit dihatinya menentang untuk mulutnya bersuara.

**.**

**How could this happen to me! **

**I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run**

**The night goes on as i'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life! I just want to scream! **

_**HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!**_

**(Simple Plan - How Could This Happen To Me)**

**.**

Satu teriakan diakhir lagu membuat air mata Erza tak dapat terbendung.

"Jellal... Kenapa Natsu selalu tersenyum dan tertawa padahal dia mempunyai beban dalam dirinya? kenapa bisa?" tanya Erza sambil terisak karena sahabatnya mempunyai sisi yang tidak terduga.

"Karena... Karena dia kuat Erza..." jawab Jellal dengan santai, mencoba tidak ikut terisak walau dirinya juga merasakan kesedihan yang juga dirasakan Erza.

'NGEEK'

Suara pintu ruang musik terbuka. Natsu muncul dari baliknya, melihat Jellal dan Erza berpelukan dengan tatapan polos.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian berpelukan didepan pintu? Kalau ada orang mau masuk kan jadi tidak bisa" kata Natsu polos sambil melihat heran pasangan kekasih itu.

"EH?! NATSU?" Erza dan Jellal yang terkejut langsung meloncat menjauh dari pintu. Wajah mereka yang sedih pun hilang karena ulah Natsu. Kini semburat merah lah yang terlihat di wajah kedua orang itu.

"eh Kaichou, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut untuk kegiatan mingguan kita, badanku sedikit tidak enak hehe" Natsu menunjukkan grins khususnya saat meminta izin untuk tidak ikut ngeband hari senin ini.

"hei! Kau tidak kasihan Gajeel yang harus main gitar sendirian?" tanya Jellal heran karena pernyataan tiba-tiba Natsu itu.

Natsu hanya bisa menunjukkan grins spesialnya sambil meninggalkan Jellal dan Erza yang masih blushing.

* * *

"haha ini terlalu mudah.. Kini Lucy dan Sting semakin menjauh, sang sahabat pun mulai menjauhinya. Rencana ini terbukti kan Sting?' Rogue mengawasi dari jauh sambil bersandar di tembok dan menatap sinis ke arah ruang musik kemudian meninggalkan tempatnya bertengger(?) tadi.

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

"LUCY!" teriak seseorang memanggil Lucy yang baru sampai ke kelas.

"eh?" Lucy lansung berhenti dan menatap orang itu.

"A-Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Gray-sama menyukaimu! Kau sungguh... Argh" tiba-tiba Juvia men death glare Lucy yang masih terkejut.

"E-eh? A-apa maksudmu Juvia? Aku tidak tahu!" Lucy berusaha menepirs tuduhan Juvia. Namun Juvia mengengkel.

"Juvia tau kau pasti melakukan sesuatu sehingga Gray-sama menyukaimu! Kau sekarang saingan Juvia!" lanjut Juvia kesal masih berteriak sambil melewati Lucy lalu pergi.

"haha semakin rumit kan?" Author ikut berkomentar dari jauh. Eh? Maksudnya Rogue(?) Rogue ber'sinis'ria melihat tingkah Lucy dan Juvia dari jauh lalu pergi.

* * *

**Sebenarnya apakah yang telah dilakukan Rogue? Apakah rencana yang selama ini direncanakannya? Apa yang Rogue lakukan sehingga membuat persahabatan Natsu dan Lucy bisa merenggang? Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya xD**

* * *

**Yo! Minna! Chap 4 selesai~ Mohon banyak reviewnya ya! Gihihi~**

**Arigatoo buat yang ngeFollow juga yang Favoritin Fic ini :3 yang ngeReview juga~ Hontouni Arigatoo :3**


End file.
